nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gordianus
Gordianus is a male elf in the Om campaign. Summary Gordianus is an elder in the Kal-Thalas Tribe. He has a reputation for being wise and just and giving fair deals in trades. He attended the Kirathi Moot in 465 and was later invited to witness Merith's attempt to claim the crown of Halthadrian in the elf king’s tomb. The Kirathi Moot Gordianus was part of the the delegation for the Kal-Thalas Tribe to attend the moot called on the 10th of Twins, 465. At the Dralthanor Tribe invited the Fate Fighters and Decius the Messenger were in attendance as guests of the Dralthanor Tribe and to everyone's surprise the Valthanor Tribe, not seen in public for centuries, attended. After the normal business of grievances and agreements between tribes was addressed the Dralthanor called upon the moot to hear the words of their guests. Decius spoke first, telling of the fiery apocalypse brewing in the west that Jamor had shown him, and urging all races to band together to stave off annihilation. Wu Xen of the Fate Fighters spoke next, also warning of the danger to the west but also urging the elven tribes to unite under Merith and build a strong nation that could co-exist with Gildorn, and fight to force that recognition if necessary. Elriel "the Opal" of the Valthanor Tribe spoke a few words as well, urging the Gildornians to be bloodied and brought to heel for their racism and unjust treatment of elves. Then Fynnhanar and Fernith spoke, explaining their experience Halthadrian's Tomb, the words the elf king's spirit had told them and the confirmation that Merith was the next, true king of a united elven people. Last, Merith gave a rousing speech about how the Gildornians had wronged the elves and would continue to do so and how capitulation would only end in their destruction. He avowed that he would live in peace with any who showed elves equal respect but he would just as readily bring war to those who sought to harm them. Next Gallerius of the Lorathel Tribe, the leader of the Wild Runners, spoke. He condemned the Fate Fighters as Gildornian agents and implied that Merith had not been imprisoned in Waymere, but treating with the Gildornians as an ally. He accused them of all having only Gildornian interests at heart, stated that only he could save the elven people, and urged the tribes to name him as king and join him in a war against Gildorn. The moot adjourned to deliberate on who to back as king, Merith or Gallerius. Ambush When the moot resumed the following night it was promptly attacked. Warned by the terrified Iolaus of the Nilthanar Tribe, the Gildornians contracted the Grey Wizards of Waymere to teleport a squad of soldiers into the moot while a column of men marched on it from without. The attack squad were equipped with magic items that allowed them to magically paralyze a person and then teleport back to Waymere with them. In this manner they were able to capture Merith, Athos, Tacitus and Memnon and get away with them. The elves, accompanied by the Fate Fighters, were able to slay many of the soldiers and Gordainus and the rest of the surviving Kal delegation immediately withdrew. An emergency and impromptu council was held less than a mile from the Grove as the elven leaders decided what to do next. Pyrrhus, the head of the Kal delegation, insisted that the elves take action, believing war was now on and unavoidable and aware that with so many Gildornians stationed in Kal-Thalas that they were vulnerable. The Valthanor Tribe stated that the infrastructure of war had to be arranged before acting. Korroticus, now the lone member of the Dralthanor delegation, suggested attending to the immediate needs of those being killed first by the Gildornians and trying to get them out of the area to safety first. The Lorathel Tribe then arrived and Gallerius insisted that he was the only choice to lead the battle and that he would take the town, kill the Gildornians present and use it as headquarters to wage war on Gildorn. The Kal-Thalas Tribe immediately backed Gallerius, and the Valthanor Tribe reluctantly agreed as well. Korroticus adamantly and immediately refused to support Gallerius. Angered, Gallerius ordered Korroticus off of "his" battlefield, and refused to brook any disagreement from the Fate Fighters. The Drals and their guests withdrew. Defending Kal-Thalas Gallerius and his hastily formed coalition, which included Gordanius and the Kal-Thals Tribe, immediately attacked the Gildornian Garrison and all Gildornian forces in Kal-Thalas. They easily took the town, however the surviving Gildornian soldiers retreated to the fort within and holed up there. Gallerius ordered messages to be placed on the dwellings of all the humans in the town telling them to evacuate Kal-Thalas in one day or they would be executed. The situation was dire for Gallerius and his forces however, as two regiments of Gildornian soldiers had already been dispatched from Waymere in anticipation of a response to their attacking the moot and were on the march. If Gallerius could not take the fort in Kal-Thalas and fortify it before their arrival he would not have any hope of holding the town. However, fortune was with Gallerius, as the column was re-routed after the Battle of Waymere and never arrived in Kal-Thalas. This, coupled with aid of elf servant inside the fort who opened the gates, allowed for Gallerius to slaughter the inhabitants of the fort and capture Kal-Thalas entirely. Expedition to Halthadrian's Tomb In late Twins of 465 Gordaneus was approached by Korroticus who explained that Merith was launching an expedition to Halthadrian's tomb to claim the crown of Halthadrian and that Gordianus was invited to attend. Gordianus asked why he would be selected, and Korroticus explained that Merith wanted a representative from each tribe to tell of what they saw in the tomb, and that Gordianus was chosen for the Kals because, though he did not like Merith, he was honest and so would speak the truth of what he witnessed. The expedition left a short time later, and on the 2nd of Minstrel, 465, they met up with the Nilthanar representatives, the Valthanar representative, Merith, the Heralds and the Fate Fighters to enter the tomb. The Lorathel Tribe's representative, Sharpur, declined to attend. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs